Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-7076444-20140412203846
Smackdown Promo Nexus: I am getting asked, not as part of The Vortex, but as me as an individual, why have I decided to join Phantom's Dynasty. People tell me I hate Phantom. Sure he was my rival and I don't like his style but It's best for The Vortex if we take this opportunity to join his Dynasty. Phantom has risen to become a legend in this industry and has no shame in losing to Undertaker at Wrestlemania. He retired a hero and I took this opportunity and suggested it to my comrads and we believe joining up with Phantom is a smart move. Phantom has also promised us big things but we have to return the favour and The Vortex have no problem in attacking anyone who promised me the NWC Championship, and look what I hold right here before you all. He told me to cash it in and it was the right time. The Ultimate Opportunist didn't see it coming and I am champion. I believe I have made it. Its been a long and interesting ride for me but I came to the top. I worked my way to the top ever since I arrived on the scene here in NWC. My all time best Royal Rumble performance only just missing out. I have defeated guys who saw me as a walkover. Rated R Champion, eliminated me in the rumble, cost me what Del Rio achieved, I defeated him the next night in a matter of minutes. The Enigmatic Creature. "Oh I'm back, what better way to return that kicking Nexus's ass". Sorry TEC, your return didn't go down how you expected, did it ? The Ultimate Opportunist thinking I'd never make it. He wouldn't reply to my disses, thought Id be a forever jobber well sorry TUO, dude, didn't you used to have this title ? Am I irrelevent now ? Still a forever jobber ?I'm NOT a forever jobber because last week Dexter got the pin and we defeated the so called "Tag Champions". That reminds me. Shamrock. Apex. Your days are numbered. Personally I hope Shadow and Earl defeat you as they are much more talented and better competition but no matter who walks out of Bloodbath champion, The Vortex are coming for you. I'm the NWC Champion. I am in a stable with current and future champions. Our careers are being overseen by an all time legend. I am in a Dynasty consisting of the World Heavyweight Champion, Hardcore Champion and 2 sets of future Tag Champions and I'm not done yet. I am nearly, nearly as good as the face of NWC. I have it all going for me. REPLY TO ALBERTO DEL RIO Nexus: Look, you're not the first, and you won't be the last person who had their careers made by the Royal Rumble. That's the great thing about it. I know you can say the same for me and The Money In The Bank but lets face it, after Bloodbath, one of us is gonna get got. Yes I can say that now because I know both of us will be Champions after Bloodbath, but someone is cashing in. Us 2 have had our momentum bars pushed at the same time. We share this ride together, we're both in Phantom's Dynasty, we're both future legends and much deserved and deserves current champions, I think we are the faces of NWC. So when we team tonight, our tag team name will be "the faces of NWC". Announcer boy, yeah I'm talking to you now. When you announce me and Alberto Del Rio in the main event, make sure you call us the "faces of NWC". Because that's what we are and that's the truth.